We Time
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Minim waktu untuk berdua, bukan masalah. Pangkat di perusahaan tak sebanding dengan janji suci. [#LOVE4NOTP #karenaITAIZUpantasbahagia]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

A Naruto One Shot Fan fiction

We Time

By Nnatsuki

[#LOVE4NOTP #karenaITAIZUpantasbahagia]

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Dengan mengindahkan suara serbuan pasukan dewi hujan―kantor pribadi tersebut begitu sunyi. Kantor priadi berukuran 15 × 10 m² ini tertata dengan perabotan kualitas tinggi a la modern. Seperangkat sofa kulit hitam di pojokan yang lengkap dengan meja perseginya, karpet bermotif unik berwarna merah melapisi lantai putih bersih. Rak buku hitam di tepi ruangan. Meja kerja berdiri gagah di ujung ruangan. Di belakangnya bukan terlapis dinding, melainkan kaca antipeluru yang kini tengah berias dengan butiran air. Pemanis ruangan hanya sebuah lukisan abstrak dan vas bunga berisi bunga potong segar.

Di kantor tersebut Uchiha Itachi tak bergeming dari kursi putarnya yang berpunggung raksasa. Matanya yang terlindungi kaca mata antiradiasi menatap serius layar laptop. Otaknya mencerna kata per kata, menghitung ulang angka, dan menarik kesimpulan. Tangannya menggeser laptop ke kanan, tangan berpindah ke tumbukan kertas tebal. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat mencari kertas yang diinginkan. Begitu ketemu, tangannya meraih stempel tanpa melihatnya.

Tangannya hanya menggenggam angin. Itachi menoleh ke arah tangannya. Stempelnya memang nihil.

Punggung Itachi menegang. Wajahnya yang _stoic_ tetap tak berubah, tetapi perasaan waswas merangsek ke ulu hati dengan kejam. Merapatkan punggung ke punggung kursi, Itachi memutar memori dengan kening berkerut. Kontak dengan stempelnya terhenti ketika hendak makan siang. Setelahnya, Itachi bertemu dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya membicarakan perkembangan kerja sama perusahaan.

Ingatannya tak bisa diandalkan. Itachi lantas menyambar gagang telepon, menekan nomor cepat yang tertuju ke telepon di meja kerja sekretaris pribadinya. Izumi pasti tahu tempat persembunyian stempelnya. Tak ada respon. Itachi bergegas ke pintu ruangan. Kepalanya menyembul dari pintu, mengintip ke arah kanan.

Meja kerja sekretaris lowong. Kening Itachi makin kusut dibuatnya.

Baru saja tangannya membuka ponsel, suara halus favoritnya datang menyapa.

"Itachi, ada apa?" Itachi menoleh cepat ke depan. Seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat yang tergerai bebas di belakang punggung tersenyum riang kepadanya.

"Kaumengejutkanku …." Itachi mendesah lega. Izumi terkikik geli sembari mengikuti bosnya memasuki ruangan.

"Kupikir kamu bisa berlumut jika terlalu lama mengurusi gunungan dokumen itu. Sudah selesai?" Izumi mendahului Itachi, berjalan ke arah sofa panjang. Jari lentiknya meletakkan dua cangkir teh panas di atas meja.

"Sudah selesai jika stempelku tidak hilang." Jawab Itachi turut duduk di sebelah Izumi. Matanya mengikuti gerakan uap panas yang menggeliat keluar cangkir.

"Hilang? Kamu yang menitipkannya kepadaku!" Izumi langsung membantah keras. Tangannya merongoh saku blazernya dan mengulurkan stempel tersebut.

Itachi menatap nanar stempel bertubuh warna hitam selama beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskan napas kasar, "Sepertinya otakku sudah mulai tak karuan."

"Mana mungkin! Kau ini yang paling cerdas di keluarga Uchiha! Otakmu takkan pernah ngadat!" Izumi berseru.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Stempel diletakkannya di atas meja. Pria berambut hitam usam ini mendamaikan kondisi dirinya yang sempah ricuh dengan satu sesapan teh.

"Hujannya masih deras sekali. Sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Izumi sambil menatap ke arah kaca. Itachi bergumam setuju. Dari suara dentuman air, bukanlah ide bagus untuk menantang puluhan ribu inchi air yang menyerbu.

"Ini gara-gara seseorang yang merusakkan payung yang disimpan di mobil."

"Salahku, ya, salahku!" Izumi melipat tangan di dada, mengembungkan sebelah pipi. Itachi tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Tenang saja. Nyonya Uchiha selalu dimaafkan."

Itachi menggapai pinggang munggil Izumi, mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan. Izumi segera menggeliat, mencoba keluar dari kekengan kehangatan yang bisa melenakannya kapan saja.

"Itachi! Kita masih berada di kantor!"

"Tidak ada hukum negara manapun yang melarang seorang suami bermesraan dengan istrinya sendiri, apalagi peraturan perusahaan."

Sekakmat. Langsung saja Izumi dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman. Lama dirinya terkurung dalam buaian afeksi hingga napasnya terkuras habis.

Itachi mempererat rangkulannya. Izumi mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Itachi. Keduanya diam, menikmati pembagian kehangatan yang merajai.

"Aku sedikit menyesal telah menjadikanmu sekretaris. Harusnya kauhidup nyaman saja di rumah, dari pada harus mengekoriku dan mengurus banyak hal." Ucap Itachi lirih sembari membelai puncak kepala sang Istri. Izumi tersenyum kecil.

"Tak perlu menyesal. Aku senang membantu pekerjaanmu. Lagipula, aku jadi punya waktu bersama denganmu lebih banyak."

"Kita sama-sama sibuk. Tak ada waktu berdua."

"Tak selalu ada, memang, tetapi sekarang ada."

Itachi memantang mata Izumi lekat-lekat. Mata yang serupa dengannya―sekelam cakrawala di waktu malam. Namun, milik Izumi lebih hangat―sehangat matahari senja yang membalut langit.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu," ucap Itachi begitu tulus sebelum mengecup pelan kening Izumi.

Walau berbalut pakaian resmi dan dibebani pekerjaan penting, mereka bahagia.

Jelasnya, mereka _pantas_ bahagia setiap saat.

 **~The END~**

* * *

OMG HELLO GUE UDAH NGGAK KUAT NOOOOOO

SEGINI UDAH CUKUP BIKIN SAYA MAU KABUR KE KUTUB SELATAN! Rasanya kayak mengkhianti OTP dan ngelempar mereka ke neraka paling dalam, skaitnya disiniii~~

OK. saya nggak nyangka saya beneran semaso sesado ini. Silakan standing applause #dilempar

Bagi ItaIzu shipper, jangan-coba-minta-saya-buat-itaizu-lagi. Jangan, demi kesehatan jiwa raga saya, pwease.

Ini bukti kemasoanku, mana punyamu? (yang nggak sanggup, jangan, Nak #ditabok)

Salam Maso,

Nnatsuki (goleran sambil mewek)


End file.
